


Showers and Surprises

by Dorianssecretlibrary



Series: Fluffy McHanzo Things [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, LITERAL WINGMAN, M/M, Noodle Dragons, Showers, very brief accidental daemon touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorianssecretlibrary/pseuds/Dorianssecretlibrary
Summary: 2nd prize daemon AU (for edenaziraphale)Felipe - Harris hawk – McCreeSoba & Udon - Dragons – Hanzo





	Showers and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Name meaning:  
> Felipe : Lover of Horses
> 
> Slang:  
> Didja : Did you
> 
> Idiom:  
> Bone tired : so exhausted that even your bones seem tired  
> Dilly dally : waste time through aimless wandering or indecision.  
> Lack thereof : a phrase meaning that something that was previously mentioned is either missing or is insufficient.  
> Bless yer heart : The most Southern 'fuck you' there is. However, it can be used as a sincere expression of sympathy or genuine concern
> 
> Southern Accent Explanation:
> 
> if there's a ' before a word, like 'bout, that means a letter isn't being pronounced in the word and the ' is taking the place of that letter.  
> For example:  
> 'bout = about  
> the difference is 'bout doesn't use the "a" sound, the would starts with the "b" instead. It's an accent thing.  
> also it can sometimes take up two letters rather than just one  
> For example:  
> 'em = them  
> 'sides = besides  
> more accent things  
> ya = you  
> ta = to  
> fer = for

McCree was tired, bone tired. After a six-hour flight from Deadlock Gorge to Gibraltar, McCree was ready to get some well-deserved bed rest. But not before taking an even more deserved shower, because he refused to let himself sleep covered in a thick layer of red dust and dirt. He’d done that before; it was never fun to wake up like that the next morning. He typed his access code in, and his door slid open.

“Welcome back, Agents McCree and Felipe.” Athena greeted.

“Glad ta be back.” McCree replied, stepping inside.

Felipe had flown to his perch as soon as the doors opened, and he seemed content to rest there and ignore McCree for the rest of the night. Which McCree was fine with, the mission had lasted longer than they thought it would, but the team made it back safe and sound and they were able to deliver the payload safely to its destination, so he figured they all deserved a little rest.

McCree sat down on the edge of his bed, took off his boots, and set his hat down beside him. He was too tired to care where the rest of his clothes ended up as he made his way to his bathroom. He stepped inside to turn the shower on, and quickly stepped out before any of the cold water could hit him. As he waited for the water to heat up, he noticed the sound of some familiar chirping, and it definitely wasn’t Felipe, but he couldn’t remember where he had heard it before. He turned to look for the source of the sound, and found two pairs of eyes staring back at him. McCree was suddenly very aware of his nakedness, and grabbed for a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He did his best to ignore the muffled laughter coming from his two uninvited guests.

He bit back a sigh and ran his fingers through his still greasy hair. So, _this_ was still happening. Jesse stared down into the toilet bowl, watching as the two blue, regal, eastern dragons went back to their game of splashing around in his toilet.

“Soba, Udon, could ya maybe head on back ta Hanzo, please?” McCree questioned, trying not to sound too hopeful. 

The two dragons momentarily stopped playing their game to turn and acknowledge McCree.

“No.” Udon replied.

“Maybe later.” Soba added.

McCree let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. It was never easy with those two. He considered his options. He couldn’t touch them, so getting them out himself would be near impossible. He could just close the lid and shower while trying to pretend they aren’t still there, but realistically he’d just be uncomfortable and paranoid the entire time if he did that. Both of those didn’t sound very pleasant, so he decided to go with his third option.

“Hey, Athena?” McCree said, stepping back into his room.

“Yes, Agent McCree?” She replied.

“Is Hanzo doin’ anythin’ right now?” He asked.

“Agent Shimada has just finished with his archery for the day.” Athena informed.

“Gotcha. Can ya ask him ta come ta my quarters?” McCree questioned.

“I will inform him now of your request.” Athena stated.

“Thanks, yer the best.” McCree remarked. The practice range wasn’t too far from his room, and Hanzo wasn’t one to dilly dally. McCree glanced at his mirror, looking at his current state of dress, or lack thereof. He certainly wasn’t going to answer the door in his current state. He closed the lid on the toilet to give himself some semblance of privacy while he hung the towel back up on the rack and put his boxers back on. The two dragons didn’t seem to mind, for now at least. They could raise hell when they got bored.

He managed to get his pants on by the time Athena informed him ‘Agent Shimada’ was at his door. McCree decided that finding his shirt wasn’t as important as making sure he didn’t keep Hanzo waiting. The last thing he needed was for the man to grow bored and leave before he could help McCree with his _situation_.

He opened the door and gave the archer a wave and a sheepish smile. “Howdy, Han.” He greeted.

Hanzo gave McCree an unimpressed look at the cowboy’s current state of dress. “Greetings.” He replied dryly. He could hear the shower running from within the room, and folded his arms across his chest, waiting for an explanation.

“I hate ta bother ya, but yer dragons are kinda-” McCree started.

“ _Again?_ ” Hanzo questioned, sounding more tired than McCree felt. Hanzo let out a sigh and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Step aside. I will retrieve them.” He stated.

McCree complied, moving out of the man’s way. “Sorry, ‘bout the mess, wasn’t expectin’ anyone so soon…” McCree commented.

“Yer room is always a mess, whether yer expectin’ company or not.” Felipe remarked, sounding all too amused by the situation.

“ _Bless yer heart_.” McCree grumbled, shooting Felipe a glare, and trying to ignore the heat rising in his cheeks as Hanzo chuckled at the two of them.

Hanzo left the two of them in their stare off and went to the bathroom to retrieve his dragons. “McCree, where did you say they were?” He questioned.

“They were in the toilet a second ago.” McCree replied, walking into the bathroom. The tile was covered in water, and the toilet was suspiciously dragon free. “Felipe, did ya see ‘em-” McCree began.

“Nope. They haven’t left that room.” Felipe replied.

“Close the door.” Hanzo said, eyes scanning the room.

McCree did just that, and shut the door behind them, so the dragons had nowhere to escape to. “They can fly, right?” McCree asked, opening his cabinets. “Ya think they went up high.”

“That is unlikely, they can fly but they prefer to swim in water. They shouldn’t have wanted to leave to play in your cupboards.” Hanzo stated.

That’s when they both heard the slightly muffled chirping. McCree stared at the shower door, and through the steam, he could just make out the shape of two blue noodles playing in the water. “Little buggers flew over the top of the frame.” McCree remarked.

“ _Of course they did_.” Hanzo sighed. He opened the door to the shower, and was greeted with steam and a light mist of water. He reached to turn off the shower, and stepped inside to grab his dragons. The two clearly didn’t want their game to end, and darted around the shower, always just out of Hanzo’s reach. They were clever little bastards, and while Udon distracted Hanzo, Soba, turned the water back on.

“[ _Shit_.]” Hanzo cursed. “[ _I swear you two are going to be in so much trouble if you don’t stop this foolishness this instant!]”_ He added, making another grab for Soba.

The dragons were knocking down every toiletry McCree had in there. Jesse really wanted to help, but he knew he couldn’t. Hell, he couldn’t even say anything right now without risking being on the receiving end of a pissed off Hanzo.

“[ _We don’t want to go yet!]_ ” Soba whined.

“[ _It’s fun here!_ ]” Udon added.

“[ _No, it’s not. This is McCree’s room, and you should not be here without his permission_.]” Hanzo scolded.

“[ _How do you know we didn’t get his permission?]”_ Soba questioned.

 _“[Because he asked me to remove you_.]” Hanzo bit out, making another grab for Soba’s tail. “[ _He is trying to shower and you are disturbing him!]”_

The door to the shower was open, and McCree normally might have minded, but the floor was already wet, so there it wasn’t really doing that much harm. While lost in thought, McCree didn’t notice that Hanzo had cornered Udon, and in realizing their game was over, Soba shot out of the bathroom door, making a break for it.

Out of instinct, McCree caught the blue streak as it shot towards him. “Fuck.” He exclaimed as he immediately realized his mistake and dropped the dragon onto the ground. Soba didn’t seem to mind, gracefully landing on her feet. “Sorry, Han, I didn’t mean ta- she just came at me- I’m sorry.” McCree apologized, his eyes glued to the ground unable to even glance over at Hanzo, who didn’t move, but his cheeks were dusted pink.

Hanzo didn’t comment on it, and stepped out of the shower with Udon in his arms. He scooped Soba off the floor. “It wasn’t your fault.” Was all he said before brushing McCree’s shoulder as he left.

McCree was sure he could hear Hanzo saying something under his breath to Soba and Udon. McCree then realized that Hanzo was soaking wet from the shower, and quickly grabbed his towel before tossing it at Hanzo.

The towel landed partially on his bare shoulder, and partially on his head. Hanzo stilled for a moment, before reaching up to grab the towel.

McCree had stepped out of his bathroom, shutting the door behind him to make sure the rascals wouldn’t get back in. “Sorry.” He said again, because he still felt like he should be saying it.

Hanzo turned back to look at McCree, a small smile playing on his lips. “You do not need to apologize, it was these two that caused this mess.” Hanzo stated.

“Sorry, McCree.” Both dragons said, curling up in Hanzo’s arm.  “We’ll probably do it again though.” Soba added.

That pulled a laugh out of McCree, and Hanzo glared at the dragon. “You will do no such thing.” Hanzo said sternly.

“Hey, at least they’re honest.” McCree remarked.

“Why don’t ya both finish yer showers ‘nd watch a movie?” Felipe suggested.

McCree felt his face flush. “ _Felipe.”_ He warned.

“If you are not too tired from your trip.” Hanzo said, eyes meeting McCree’s. “It would be the least I could do for troubling you.”

“I’m wide awake now.” McCree stated, because that wasn’t too far from the truth. “And really it wasn’t that much of a bother.”

“That is a blatant lie, and we both know it.” Hanzo stated. “And is that a yes?” He questioned.

“Yes?” McCree replied, still not entirely sure what was happening, but it seemed to be the right answer by the way Hanzo’s face seemed to light up.

“Good, it’s a date, then.” Hanzo said easily. “Come to my room in an hour, I will have a film ready when you arrive.” He added. He left the room still maintaining that air of regality, even when dripping wet with a towel draped over his shoulders.

“Felipe, what just happened?” McCree questioned, reaching a hand up to feel his cheeks which were flushed a ruddy red. “Did that just?”

“Yes, Hanzo Shimada just asked you out on a date, yer welcome by the way.” Felipe teased. “I glad _one of you_ had the nerve to do it.”

“ _Don’t sass me_.” McCree said, lacking and real force behind his words. “It’s been a long day.”

“Ya know he wasn’t even hidin’ the fact that he was checkin’ ya out, right?” Felipe remarked. “Or are you that oblivious?”

“He was- Was he really?” McCree questioned, choosing to ignore the fact that the bird was still in fact sassing him.

“Yes, really.” Felipe replied. “Your own glances at the archer didn’t go unnoticed either.” He added. “Those silks really hide nothin’ when wet.”

McCree felt his face turning a bright red. “ _Don’t remind me_.” He grumbled. It had been a challenge, a true test of will, to keep his eyes up when Hanzo Shimada was in his shower. Even fully clothed that was still something.

“Shower, get something to eat and drink, and go see Hanzo.” Felipe said, flying over to McCree and perching on the man’s arm. “I doubt you’ll get many chances with that one. Don’t miss this one just ‘cause yer worrying ‘bout embarrisin’ yerself.”

“But what if I-” McCree started before he was cut off.

“Were you here, in the same room that I was just in. Didja not see what just happened.” Felipe questioned. “There is nothin’ ya can do ta fuck up more than ya just did a minute ago, ‘nd he still asked ya out.”

“That shouldn’t be as reassurin’ as it is.” McCree commented.

“I know, now go shower.” Felipe said, flying back to his perch. “Don’t get drunk, you need to be able to walk by the end of the night.” He added.

“Since when are you a mother hen?” McCree questioned.

“Since when do you land a date?” Felipe asked.

“That’s just mean.” McCree said, walking back into his bathroom.

“ _Shower_.” Felipe sing-songed. And if he could smile with his beak, he’d be grinning ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms always welcome
> 
> my tumblr is mchanzoitshighnoon.tumblr.com  
> 


End file.
